I hate you more
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Mikayla hates Hannah more? "You know... I hate you more." She said looking into my eyes. I swear I felt her eyes litterally shoot daggers into mine. Mikiley femslash oneshot


**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

**Regular Pov**

Hannah strutted down the isle. Wearing that green jacket and shiny golden undershirt, along with those tight white pants that made her legs skinny and long, and irrisistable. "Hey." She heard, Only inches away from walking past The Mikayla's seat, and she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned and saw Lola's smiling face. "I'm gonna go early with Mike, we'll see you tomorow, I'm so glad you brought us to the celebrity dinner Hannah we had tons of fun." She said, before hugging the blond and leaving.

Hannah turned around swiftly, the same time that the brunette stood up and both being the popstars that they are.. looked at their shoes and fixed their shirts as they were turning and collided into one another. Mikayla had been holding a cup in one hand as she stood up and Hannah sent all of the Scalding hot liquid cascading down the slightly less famouse girl's shirt.

Mikayla was furious, screeched, rolled her eyes, and spoke in an angry tone. "Oh...My... God." She started to say while Hannah instantly started apologizing. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to... I didn't know that.. Oh my gosh, I should have watched where I was going I can't believe I- " Mikayla held her hand up, stopping her from rambling anymore. "It's fine." She said simply, trying not to make a scene. She grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her with her. "Come on let's go... clean up." She said as they walked toward the bathroom.

As they reached the door and the brunette reached to open it, letting go of Hannah's hand, Hannah spoke. "Hey, thanks for not making a scene out of my clumsiness Mikayla, it's acually nice of you an-" She stopped when the other girl turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Pshh, I still hate you don't worry. I just didn't want to look like a snob out there." She smiled sarcastically and entered the bathroom, immediately followed by Hannah.

**Hannah's Pov**

I followed her in and examined myself in the mirror. The bathroom was huge... empty, and had a couch. _Who puts a couch in a bathroom? _I always wondered why they did that in fancy places. Plus It was across the room from a huge mirror too. I shook my head and walked up behind Miss ego and whispered in her ear while she was wiping furiously at the wet stain on her shirt. "That's okay I still hate you too."

I swear she shivered. She paused for a second when I said it, then started again as I walked past her and grabbed a few paper towels for my shirt as well._ Damn... who knew that coffee could stain so bad._I glanced over and noticed part of her neck was red... oooh no wonder she was so mad I must have burned her. I threw the paper towel and walked up close to her. I was looking at her neck, and I could tell she was pretending not to notice me.

I bit my lip and debated whether or not I should care... but I couldn't help it, she was still a person. I reached out and ran gently my fingertips over the red splotch of skin and she closed her eyes. I pulled my hand back slowly. "Did I burn you?" I asked quietly, I think I sounded like a little kid. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. "It's ok... Just a little, it doesn't hurt anymore, it just surprised me when you did that, my neck is... " She paused and chuckled, realising what she was about to say. "... Sensitive." She finished and smiled, then shook her head and frowned, realizing she's not supposed to be nice to me.

She turned back to the mirror and then back to me. "You know... I hate you more." She said looking into my eyes. I swear I felt her eyes litterally shoot daggers that flew into mine. She said it with so much intensity, but her eyes... they said somthing else. I stepped closer and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I challenged. She slammed her hand onto the counter as if in frusteration and then turned and looked at me once more. "Yeah... really." She said sarcastically.

I licked my lips and I saw her eyes go to them as I did so. She gulped and shook her head. "I don't think that's possible Mikayla." I said in a raspy voice. She turned and leaned her back against the counter, giving me her full attention. "How could you possibly hate me me more?" She asked in a deadly tone. "Oh trust me It's possible." I said as I stepped even closer about an inch away from her... touching her neck with a wet paper towel then throwing it in the sink as I leaned in and blew on it, Then touched it again. _Wow that's really red._

She drew in a long shaky breath. I have this weird urge to kiss it. I know it hurts and she's just being brave and saying it doesn't. She closed her eyes like before and I heard a tiny wimper. She slowly put her hand on the my forarm. She surprised me, I thought she was going to pull my hand away but instead she stroked it with her thumb, before opening her eyes, sliding her hand up my arm, and stepping closer, until her hand was to my shoulder, and her face... inches from mine.

I could feel her breath hitting my face...I tilted my head... _I still want to kiss it... _I gulped hard, trying to control myself. I was pretty sure that I was sweating now too. I've never been this close to her before and it's intoxicating.Her rasberrie perfume filled my lungs and was making me lightheaded. I moved my figers from her neck, to her hair and tucked it behind her ear. _I just have to do it. _I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her neck... but it's a pretty big burn, so I guess it needed more than one. I planted a few kisses up and down her neck, completely covering the hot skin.

After the first kiss, I put my hands on her hips and she started making noises. "Mmmm, ahh, Oooooh god I-" She stopped herself short and I smirked against her skin. "Ohh god I hate you." She finished after processing her thoughts. I stopped and lifted my head up and put my forehead against hers. "I hate you more." I whispered before pecking her on the lips. She grabbed my hips and looked me in the eye, trying to breath normally. "I despise you." She remarked before kissing me back, roughly.

The kiss was so surprising, that she pushed me back slightly and as we kissed back and forth, she continued pushing me back. We somehow managed to keep arguing in between kisses. " You don't _(kiss) _even _(kiss) _know how much I _(kiss)_ hate you." She managed to say. I chuckled and answered. _"_I know baby _(kiss) _I hate you so _(kiss) _much more _(kiss) _though."

With the last kiss the managed to push me onto the couch and straddle my waist. She grabbed my head and her mouth opened as we kissed, her tongue finding mine almost instantly and battling harshly. My hands pulled her as close as possible as she continued her assault on my mouth. I gave up and let her win, knowing that she probably wouldn't be happy any other way.

She broke the kiss and moved along my face planting kisses. The side of my mouth, my cheek, my jawline, then my neck. She tried to speak, still arguing while she was out of breath. "You're (Pant) a terrible (Pant) kisser." She said, then smiled, indicating she was full of bull, and kissed me again. I broke the kiss, remebering where we were. "Um, Mikayla, as much as I 'hate' this, I really think we have people waiting for us, and they are gonna get suspiciouse becasue of how long we've been in here.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think I've that." She said half-heartedly and got off me. I stood up and headed towards the door but she grabbed my wrist. I turned and looked at her confused and before I cuold say anything she pulled me into another searing kiss. When my lungs got hot from lack of oxygen I broke the kiss and smiled. "Wow... that really sucked." I said, laughing.

She smiled and winked. "I'll have to give you my number so I can complain about you a little more later." She said before pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and slipping it into mine.I rolled my eyes and turned to leave, this time she let me and followed.My dad and her manager were outside of the bathroom waiting. "Next time watch where you're going." She said angryily before glaring at me and a walking off.

"You ready to go bud?" My dad asked me and I nodded. I smiled to myself, pulling her number out of my pocket and looking at it. "You okay? When you came out of there you looked like someone punched all the air outta ya." He asked and I laughed then pretended to be annoyed. "Oh it's okay. It was just Mikayla... god I hate her." I mumbled.


End file.
